Hesitating Means Death
by KuroShini13
Summary: Kanda and Allen being confused all over the place because of their newly discovered feelings. Will they manage to get together before they kill each other? Read to find out!
1. CHAPTER 1 : 16th of December

CHAPTER 1 : Friday, 16th of December

The snow flakes were slowly falling from the sky, which was illuminated by the setting sun. Tree branches were leaning to the ground because of the heavy snow. Every now and then a bird sang a few notes of it's melody but stopped quickly not to run out of breath. But still, it was indeed a beautiful evening. Lenalee took a deep breath in and smiled to a person next to her.

„Isn't it gorgeous?" The person snorted back.

„The hell it is. It's fucking freezing." Lenalee frowned up her face and looked at 'freezing' Kanda with piercing eyes.

„Well, it was your idea to come here. Don't blame me for not wearing enough clothes." Kanda's 'che' echoed in the hallway as they made their way back inside.

„Nobody forced you to come."

„I couldn't just leave you wander somewhere like last time. You almost died out there." Kanda wanted to say to her that he couldn't possibly die just from a cold weather since he was almost immortal but he rather kept his mouth shut. The last thing he needed was a crying Lenalee and Komui sending a new fucking generation of Komurin at him. Silently, he followed her back inside, glaring at everybody who dared to look at him. But it didn't work. Like it didn't for the last few weeks. Kanda was getting irritated by that, he just couldn't understand why the hell didn't they leave him alone. At least he knew the reason. It was that idiot's fault. That baka moyashi. He growled quietly just thinking about that green head. Not only was it irritating, it was also weird and fucking seriously confusing. There was no logical explanation why moyashi did all that. Making Kanda Yuu look like a GOOD guy. When he really wasn't. Not. At. All. They stepped in the dining hall and Kanda received a greeting which he sooo didn't want.

„Yuu-chaaaan!" Kanda quickly draw his Mugen and made Lavi stop just before he could hug him. The redhead made a sad face with big puppy eyes.

„Awww, Yuu-chan, no need to be all cold like that. Nee?"

„Shut up or I'll kill you, Baka Usagi."

„So cruel, Yuu..."

„Stop it, Kanda-kun. He doesn't mean any harm." Lenalee smiled at the redhead and the boy grinned back at her. Kanda 'che'ed and walked away from the idiotic couple. Seriously, that rabbit had no self-preservation. He's going to be killed in the near future if he doesn't stop flirting with Lenalee. Not that he cared. Stupid people should just die. Like that Baka Moyashi. He lifted his face up to order some soba and stopped. Shit. Speaking of the devil... The source of all his problems was standing right infront of him, giving Jerry-san the usual long list of dishes he'd like to eat today. Kanda gritted his teeth. He hated that idiot. He dared to make him look like a good person only to ignore him lately. But he didn't do that before. The ignore thing. Sure at the start, when they first met, they were lika a cat and a dog, not being able to resist a fight while being in the same room. All of that changed after Lenalee told them to stop fighting or else she would kick the to the Moon with her Dark Boots. Kanda didn't doubt she would try that so he avoided Moyashi as much as possible. And what did that idiot do? He started to spread rumors about Kanda being a shy person and such all grumpy when he was uncomfortable! It looked like the cursed one waited for that chance only just to make Kanda look like a idiot himself. And it looked like he believe in his own lies! When Kanda confroted him and hissed to stop talking nonsense, all he recieved was an innocent look from the younger Exorcist. That little cheating boy was able to make all people in the Black Order to believe that. Even Lenalee!

„Move, Moyashi." His voice sounded sharp, more that he wanted. What the fuuuck...

„The name is Allen, BaKanda! Can't you get it right, for God's sake?" The japanese man snorted and pointed Mugen at his face, angry marks twiching on his forhead.

„Why, the fuck, should I remember your name? You're just a Moyashi who's going to die young. Why should I care abou remembering your name?" The whitehaired boy looked suprised (and Kanda could swear he saw a glint of pain in Allen's eyes but it faded away so quickly he wasn't sure) by Kanda's explanation and frowned his face. Kanda cursed and shielded Mugen. Then he turned for 180 degrees and stomped out of the dining hall, leaving everybody suprised. Lavi ran to Allen and grabed his shoulders.

„Alleeen! You alright? Did Yuu-chan do something to you?" Allen shook his head after of few moments of staring in the way of Kanda's disappearing. Lavi sighed and grinned.

„Then I must say you are extremly lucky to avoid Mugen! I was sure Yuu-chan will do something to you, like choping you into small pieces or just cutting your hair off..."

„Lavi, stop it, you're scaring him ," Lenalee said quietly and pulled the cheerful man away from Allen.

„Allen-kun, you okay?"

„Yes, I'm fine. Could you just excuse me?" He gave her a half smile and left the dinnig hall in the speed of light. Lavi and Lenalee looked at eachother with suprise in their eyes.

„Perhaps he needs to go to the bathroom ," Lavi stated. Lenalee smiled with relief and opened her mouth to say something when Jerry-san screamed. Everybody turned to him to see him standing with a pile of food that definetly belonged to Allan. The chef look kind of lost with his eyes searcing for his favourite Exorcist boy. Lavi and Lenalee looked at eachother again. Allen would never leave his food just like that, not even if there was a mountain of Akumas waiting to fight him. A meal was the most preciuos thing for the youngest Exorcist. The wrinkle between Lenalee's eyebrows deepened. What exactly was going on?


	2. CHAPTER 2 : 17th of December

CHAPTER 2 : 17th of December

Fuck that Moyashi! Where the hell did he go? Kanda stomped out of the training room shuting the door behind him so hard that it fell down. A Finder that was there at the time jumped away just in time to avoid the falling wood before in would chrush him. He wanted to complain but when he saw that it was Kanda who did it, he shut his mouth. He prefered to be alive. Kanda didn't even notice him. He was to busy trying to look for that baka moyashi. The little brat disappeared right after he left the dining hall yesterday and Lenalee was on his neck from the morning, trying to figure out was exactly is going on. And she made that rabbit do the same! (Well, we must say that Lavi doesn't realy need a push to be like that xD) Kanda Yuu was annoyed. Again. And that was never a good thing.

After an hour the japanese Exorcist reached his limit of patience and decided to stop searcing and go eat dinner. Fuck, he waisted all of his day trying to find moyashi and failed completely. He searched troughout the whole building only to find everybody except that brat. Damn it, he mumbled to himself and entered the dining hall. And recieved a hug.

„Yuu-chan! Have you found him? Where is he? Um, Yuu, please put that away..." Lavi smiled nervously, his hands in the air as Kanda pointed Mugen at him.

„What the fuck do you want?" Kanda hissed at the redhair, twitching heavily. He wanted to chop this bastard into little pieces. Reeeaaaly little, microscopic pieces.

„Well, I hoped you've found our little Moyashi-chan. Everbody is extremly worried since he's nowhere to be found ," Lavi said with a serious voice. Kanda froze. Has it realy reached that level? That idiot!

„I don't know where he is. And how the hell could I know?"

„Weeeeeell..." Lavi tilted his head and grined. „From the looks of it, you became quite friendly with Moyashi-chan and yesterdaaaaay..."

„Don't fuck with me." Redhair blinked.

„Huh?" Kanda stepped past him and gave him a look from a corner of his eyes. Lavi shuddered. It was an angry and cold look, the one that only Kanda was capable of.

„As I said yesterday, why should I care if something happens to him. He will die young anyway." And Kanda hated that type of people. The ones that just smiled and kept all the sad feelings inside of them, suffering on their own. He froze, his thoughts running like wild. Did he check that place already? He didn't, right? Iidot!

„Shit!" Lavi widened his eyes in suprise.

„Um, Yuu-chan?" He could only scratch his head with confusion. Seriously, what on earth, is going on?

„That damn Moyashi, when I get to him, I'll kill him for sure!" Kanda was walking fast almost running to sleeping chambers. What an idiot he can be sometimes. He stopped infront of a door and hit it with his fist. The sound echoed loudly but Kanda didn't care. Everbody was in the dining hall anyway. He waited for a minute, then did it again. And again. And again. He was losing patience, fast. If there is no response in next few seconds, I will blow down the door, Kanda said to himself and hit the door again.

„WHAT?" The loud scream made Kanda jump in the air, like a frightened cat. He quickly looked around. Good. Nobody saw him. Now he could go all out.

„What the fuck, Moyashi, don't scream like that!" The door made Moyashi's voice quieter but Kanda understood every word he said.

„Like I care. Just go away, Kanda. Because of you I have headache now," he even dared to say, angry.

„Open the door, Moyashi."

„The name is Allen, BaKanda! And no." Kanda gasped in suprise. God, that brat has some guts.

„Open or I will." No answer. He got ready to smash the door when they opened and Kanda blinked. Yes, the all mighty Kanda Yuu blinked. He couldn't hide his suprise. Allen was in the clothes he was wearing yesterday, but they were all cramped and wrinkled, his hair was a mess and his eyes were all red. Was he... crying?

„Moyashi...," Kanda reached out his arm to touch his shoulder. The sight of Allen all messy was not pretty and it shook Kanda all the way to his bones. What was wrong with Moyashi?"

„As I already said so many times, it's Allen," the young one said and stepped back, out of the reach of Kanda's hand. Kanda qiuckly lower his arm and eyed the other Exorcist again.

„What the hell happened to you? You look lika a mess."

„Shut up, BaKanda. I tired of you complaining all the time." Allen stepped back again and grabed the door handle. Then he looked at Kanda, his eyes glittering with new tears.

„Just give me another day and it will all go back to normal, I promise. Please tell others not to worry. I need just one more day ," he repeated and started closing the door.

„Moyashi!"

„What? Goddamnit, Kanda, how many times do I have to say my name is Allen? ," Allen shouted, his eyes now angry and shooting lightning from it.

„I don't want to talk to you! Not until you apologize to me and start calling me by my name! Got it?" The door slammed shut right infront of Kanda's nose. He couldn't move.

„What. The. Fuck?"

* * *

><p>Kufufufufufu Kanda. you've got what you deserved! (evil grin) In your face! Ha! xD<p>

Please excuse me. I just had to do that. Khm, now to some important stuff.

KYAAAAAAAAH! (excuse me again *bows* I'm just a crazy fangirl who can't help herself)  
>I want to thank to those who reviewed my story (you should've seen me, I don't think there was a time before when I jumped on my chair up and down THAT crazy)<br>I couldn't believe there were actually reviews and it got me all pumped up so I decided that I just MUST write the next chapter right away ^^ ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!  
>hope you like this chapter since it was done rather quickly and the whole story is somewhat shaky at the foundation T.T<p>

I will keep up the good work and try to write a good story for all of ya!  
>byebye! *waves*<p>

**Kanda** : Just wait a fucking second, you sick twisted...  
><strong>Me<strong> : Hmmmm? Yes, what is it, my precious Yuu-chan?  
><strong>Kanda<strong> : Don't call me like that *pulls out his Mugen* or do you want to end up dead?  
><strong>Allen<strong> : Kanda, stop it. She doesn't mean any harm.  
><strong>Me<strong> : That's right, Kanda, I'm completely harmless. *tries to do puppy eyes and fails*  
><strong>Kanda<strong> : Che! Moyashi?  
><strong>Allen<strong> : It's Allen, BaKanda! What?  
><strong>Kanda<strong> : Have you actually read what this *looks at me, trying to figure out a suitable word* _fangirl_ wrote?  
><strong>Allen<strong> : No? What did she wrote?  
><strong>Me<strong> *trying to get away* : Nothing much realy, just a short story...  
><strong>Kanda<strong> : Here.  
><strong>Me<strong> *still trying to get away, desperate* : This ain't good, this ain't good...  
><strong>Allen<strong> *puts down the papers and turns to Kanda* : I'll allow you to chop her hair off first.  
><strong>Kanda<strong> : Deal. *looks around* Hey, where the fuck is she?  
><strong>Me<strong> *now running like hell* : Please Review!


	3. CHAPTER 3 : 18th of December

CHAPTER 3 : 18th of December

He carefully opened the door, looking left and right, checking if somebody was in the hall. He sighed with relief when there was no one and slipped through the door out. Quickly, he locked the door behind him and ran as quietly as he could not to alert somebody he was out of his room. Especially not Kanda. Allen bit his lower lip as he was going down the stairs to the kitchen. He was hungry. He hasn't eaten for two days (which was a new record) and he was craving for some food. Peeking at the corner he made sure the kitchen was abandoned. It was three in the morning so he was confident enough that he won't run into Lenalee or Lavi or ,God forbid, Komui who would most definetly try to kill him. To make his Lenalee worry! How dare he! Allen sighed and searched for some bread and marmelade. It wasn't much but it will do for now. He sat down on the counter, chewing his late (or rather early) snack and tried to think. What to do now? The things between him and Kanda are bound to change if continuing this way. That selfish, bad-mannered bastard, he thought angrily and swallowed. He did all he could to get him some friends and what does he get in return? Nothing! A cold shoulder! No 'thank you for trying and being so nice to me'! Allen froze, stunned. Why was he even trying to be friends with Kanda? Besides, Kanda's personality was so bad that it was comparable to master's! Allen shuddered. Master... I hope you are at some place far far FAR away. Only now could Allen understand why master refused to come to Headquarters.

„All that is here is just a big complicated mess ," he muttered to himself and licked his fingers clean. _How would it be like to lick Kanda's...? _Oh, my God, he thought, the blood rushing to his face. I. Did. Not. Just. Think. Of. That. Bloody hell. Allen slapped himself, blushing even more. You are a sick person, Allen Walker. Sick and so wrong.

„Alleeeeeen-chaaaaaan! Open the door!" Allen groaned and forcefully opened his eyes. Is it morning already?

„Allen-kun, open the door right now!" Lenalee? Allen's eyes slammed wide open. Crap, Lenalee is also here?

„Will be right there, just give me a minute ," he shouted and almost fell of the bed while trying to get up. He quickly put on some clothes and opened the door.

„For crying outloud, Allen-chan, I though you crawled into some corner and died. What were you doing in there for so long, having a wet dream?" Lavi grinned and patted his back. Allen blushed. He couldn't know, right? Lavi yelped as Lenalee smacked his head.

„Lavi, don't talk like that. It's not appropriate ," she explained with a smiled that made both of the boys nervous.

„Ha-hai ," Lavi said, sweat driping from his cheek. Lenalee nodded, satified with the answer and turned to Allen.

„Are you alright, Allen-kun? Everbody is worried, especially Jerry-san. He made so much food, only can eat it all."

„Realy?" Allen asked, suprised.  
>„What did you think it's gonna happen? You locked yourself into your room for two days and only Yuu-chan saw you for a short while. Of course everbody is gonna be worried. We all care for you, Allen-chan," Lavi said with a serious tone, Lenalee nodding beside him. Allen could hold a smile, which soon faded away. <em>Was Kanda also worried? <em>Not likely. Allen swallowed the tears and instead smiled to his fellow Exorcists.

„Well, then we better go and eat all that food. I don't want to disappoint Jerry-san."

Lenalee was walking down the hall, happily humming a melody to herself. She was happy that Allen-kun finally came out of his room. It was just as Kanda has said. But hose two... What is going on?

„Nii-san? I brought you coffee." She put down the tray on the small surface of the desk that was still visible under the moutain like pile of papers and documents.

„Nii-san?"

„Lenaleeee-chaaaan!" Lenalee face-palmed and looked at Komui who was lying on the floor .

„Nii-san, don't do that. You know I get suprised and I always activate my Dark Boots. You should know that by now." Komui got up, fixing his glasses, a giant grin on his face.

„I doesn't matter as long as it's you, Lenalee chan." The female Exorcists sighed and poured him coffee.

„What did you want to tell me, Nii-san?" Komui took a sip. After a few minutes of silence he finaly said:

„I want you to give this to Allen and Kanda." He gave her two books with information that Exorcists got everytime they went on a mission. Lenalee eyed the books suspiciously.

„Don't tell me that you are sending those two on a mission? Togethere?" Komui nodded.

„They are the only one that are capable of that. How to say it... with their Innocence they are the most suited persons for this particular misson. I know, I know," he continued when Lenalee wrinkled her forehead.

„They hate each other guts but I realy have no choice. We need them to at least become 'somewhat like friends or comrades'. Their hatred will bring only bad stuff. That's how I see it." Lenalee, still unsure if sending them on a mission is what they need, nodded and leaved with the tray and books. After she gave everbody else the coffee, she went to look for Kanda and Allen. I hope this ends well, she thought. What if they become to hate each other more than now? Well, nothing I can do about this. They'll have to settle this matter on their own.

* * *

><p>I know, I know, I could've made it better but the school kind of takes all your energy away<br>*damn you German language!* no offence but repeating the exam was a living nightmare!  
>hopefully I passed this time xD<p>

Sooo, hope you like it anyway :3  
>I will try to write another chapter as soon as I get all of this exams over *will do my best!*<br>Please review!

p.s. Kanda and Allen are so stingy, whenever they get into action they lock the door behind them *pouts*  
>How on earth can I get all the sexy material if I don't know what they are doing?<p>

**Kanda** *draws his Mugen* : What did you say?  
><strong>Me<strong> *raises her hands* : Okay, okay, I won't do it again. I promise.  
><strong>Allen<strong> : Kanda, where did you go? I'm not finished with you yet!  
><strong>Kanda<strong> : Shut up, Moyashi, I'm trying to get some things done here. *looks at me* Uh Oh.  
><strong>Me<strong> : Kufufufufu, Yuu-chan, does that mean Allen is the ''man'' in this relationship? Where is my notebook? I have to write this down.  
><strong>Kanda<strong> : You will write nothing. *starts to chase me with Mugen*  
><strong>Me<strong> : You see? You see? It's like this everytime, my dear readers. Tell me what should I do about this? *sighs* Oh well, first I'll try to escape from Yuu-chan and then write some hot stuff to relax. *waves* Bye bye!


	4. CHAPTER 4 : 19th of December  part 1

CHAPTER 4 : 19th of December

God, please, let me sleep. Please. This has been dragging on for too long. Allen would give anything if the movement of the slowest train ever would put him sound asleep. Anything. Just to avoid those dark eyes... Allen move uncomfortably on his seat and tried not to look at Kanda. The Japanese was staring at him for the past hour, since they left the town where theye collected a new fragment of Innocence. Something was fishy about this mission, Allen felt it ever since Lenalee gave him the information book yesterday. The departure time was in the middle of the night because the town where they were heading was three hours away by the train, not to mention the long walk before they even reached the town itself. The white haired Exorcists sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes, trying to catch some sleep. If only this train would go any faster...

„Walker-dono, Kanda-dono, may I intrude?"

„What is it?" Kanda snorted as Toma opened the door. The Finder bowed not flinching at Kanda's bad-tempered answer.

„I'm sorry to inform you, but it seems we'll have to stay this night at a hotel in the town close by as the train is having some difficulties with the engine."

„Wha–what?"

„Che. What a drag," Kanda said and got up. „How far is the town?"

„About ten minutes on foot. We better get going. There are a lot of people on this train and we need to hurry if we want to get a room." Allen followed them, stunned. To spend a night in a room with Kanda? Not good, not good, definetly not good. Kanda hasn't said a word to him since Allen yelled at him that time but he had a weird feeling that Kanda will say something the moment they will end up alone in the room. And that it won't be an apology.

...

„What? There is no food left?" Alen couldn't belive he is so unlucky. The owner of the small inn shook his head.

„I'm really sorry but that bloody train messed everything up. We didn't expect this many people so all the food was gone approximatly an hour ago." Allen noded and went up the stairs back to the room he shared with Kanda. On the stairs he collided with somebody and barely made it to hang on the banisters or else he would fall down. He qiuckly jumped up and helped the other person, who turned out to be an elderly man, to stand up.

„I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The man just stared at him which made Allen feel nervous. Something wasn't quite right with that look...

„Yes, I'm okay. Next time watch where you're going." The white haired Exorcist smiled and quickly went up the stairs into the room. Only after he has closed the door and locked them, he allowed him so breath out in relief.

„Why the hell are you sighing, Moyashi?" Allen twitched and looked up. Kanda was sitting on his bed, his hair loose and Mugen right next to him. _He looks so beautiful... _

„Oi, are you going to answer or not?" Okay. Beautiful? Forget it. No way close.

„Shut up, BaKanda. Nobody wants to listen to you." Angry marks appeared on Kanda's forhead and he stood up and walked to Allen who made a step back.

„Do you want to be choped apart by Mugen?" Allen smirked.

„Oh, please. You couldn't even sting an elephant with that. You better put it down, you just may hurt yourself since you're that clumsy."

„You calling me clumsy?"

„Is something wrong with you ears or are you just being and idiot?" More angry marks.

„You're digging yourself a grave, Baka Moyashi."

„The name is Allen, yo u bastard! Remember it already! Ah, forget it ," Allen raised his hands and walked around Kanda to his bag to get money.

„I'm going out to get some food since they are all out of it. I can't risk to be powerless, with the Innocence fragment we have. You just be a good boy and wait here. I'll be back in an hour ," he added and stomped out of the room. And shut it loud. Kanda could not believed it! The brat did it again! Oh, this time he's getting it! Some serious beating. Kanda grabed the door key, locked the door behind him and rushed after the younger Exorcist. Where did he go?

„There you are ," he growled as he saw Allen at the corner of some house, not far away from the inn. He was talking to some strangers. Kanda didn't like the look those men had in their eyes. What the hell is Moyashi doing? Suddenly, one of the men grabed Allen andhit him hard on the head. Allen's body slumped unconsious in the hand of the other man and they hurried away, with Allen on their backs. Kanda stood there, frozen in silent. Then he started running. Fast. Hell no, he thought to himslef. Nobody and I'm mean **_nobody_** is taking my fucking Moyashi!

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong> : Kandaaaaaa! ö How could youuuu?  
><strong>Kanda<strong> : Wha-! Why are you blaiming me?  
><strong>Allen<strong> : She's right, Kanda, how could you? *sniff*  
><strong>Kanda<strong> : Fuck. Don't cry, Moyashi, it's only a story!  
><strong>Allen<strong> : But still! How could you? *runs away, crying*  
><strong>Kanda<strong> : Damnit. *turns towards me* You...  
><strong>Me<strong> : Uh Oh. Gotta run. Again.

Hmmm... Seems like history is repeating, right? *grins* All for the sake of this story. xD

Thank you all for reading and reviewing :3 it realy helps me to see that people actually like what I write (you must admit, my babbling has no sense most of the time)  
>Will try my best to upload as soon as possible! (if Kanda doesn't kill me before that xP lately, he's always sooo grumpy... haaa, I wonder why *<span>blinks<span>*)


	5. CHAPTER 5 : 19th of December  part 2

CHAPTER 5 : 19th of December – part 2

„Fuck." He ran with all his might but he was still being left behind. The labyrinth of small streets and alleys didn't help him at all while trying to catch two guys who kidnaped his Moyashi. Wait... _HIS_ Moyashi? Kanda almost tripped over his own feet when he finally realised what that thought actually meant. The fuck. No way. He did not LIKE that idiot. He was just... Oh, forget it. He decided to stop thinking. It will only confuse him. He stopped. Where... Oh shit. The two men disappeared together with Allen. Kanda was turning around trynig to figure out where did they go. Until something caught his eye. He looked up. And turned pale.

„Oh. Shit."

...

„Nnn..." Allen had troubles opening his eyes. When he tried to move, he growled. His head hurt like hell and he had a feeling in his mouth like he just ate a box full of sand. Forcefully, he opened his eyes. Fortunately the light wasn't that strong and his sight quickly adjusted to new suroundings. Where is he? Oh, yeah, he went out to get some food and ran across that man he almost knocked down the stairs and he asked him if he knew if there is a bakery near... After that he couldn't remember a thing. He must've hit me on the head, Allen thought. Where did he take me? He sat up and looked around the room. The curtains were drawn and besides the high candelsticks there was only a bed in the room. Suddenly his nose picked up an interesting smell. He sniffed.

„Mmmm..." Near the door there was a covered plate. Allen lifted the cover and nearly cried.

„Food!" He started eating and couldn't help but to left a tear slipp down his cheak.

„I'm in heaven ," he mumbeled with his mouth full. Only after a few seconds he noticed that the food tasted a little strange. Did they put a drug in it? Hope not. Knock, knock.

„Are you in? I've came for my happy hour." Allen just sat there, confused and a little scared. The sudden knocking suprised him. And what was that happy hour all about? He lood at the bed. His eyes widened in horror. God. Please no.

...

„Dirty Devil? Shit, Moyashi, you sure are cursed." The bright sign was flashing red and even Kanda didn't need a lot thinking to find out that it was a borthel. He cursed and went in. An old lady smiled at him from the front counter, the makeup shining on her face.

„And what can I do for you, young man?"Kanda glared at the old woman.

„Where is he?"

„Excuse me?"

„Where. Is. He?" Kanda spelled out every word, his eyes piercing hers. The woman smiled nervously.

„I don't know what you are talking about, young man. Can I help you with something else? We have a lot of very beautiful girls, they will make your night." The counter fell apart in two pieces and the woman jumped away, frightened. Kanda shielded Mugen.

„Where?"

„Second floor, room 45," the woman answered, unable to stand up from fear, shaking ferociously on the floor. The japanese Exorcist hurried up, jumping over the stairs all the way to the second floor.

„NOO!" The scream echoed in Kanda's head. He approached the nearest door with a number 45 on it. It was open. Kanda's mind went blank

„Shh, it's alright. We are only to have some fun." Kanda didn't hear anymore. He didn't see anymore. The only thing he knew was that someone was holding Allen down on a bed. _His_ Allen.

„Let go of him. Right. Now." Allen gasped, tears rolling down his face. His cheeks were pale, his eyes big from fear, his white skin red at wrists. Kanda stood there, frozen.

„Ka-Kanda?"

„Get out. It's my turn now ," the men exlaimed, an angry look on his face. Allen whipered as the man squeezed his wrists harder. Kanda glared at him and pulled out Mugen.

„I'm going to kill you."

...

„Seriously, Moyashi. How the fuck can you get yourself involved into something like this?"

„It's not my fault! Put me down!"

„Just wait another fucking minute 'till we reach the fucking room, baka!" Kanda opened the door with his foot, stomping inside and throw Allen on the bed. Allen yelped as he landed and curled up on the corner of the bed. Kanda looked at him, suprised and confused.

„What now?" Allen sniffed and brush his eyes.

„You didn't need to throw me that hard." Kanda growled.

„I just saved your fucking ass from being fucking raped. You should thank me!"

„I will not!" Allen said back, gritting his teeth. The samurai couldn't believe his ears. He narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to the bed.

„Now listen, you little..." he grabbed Allen shoulders.

„Nnh!"

Kanda froze. Allen froze. The were looking at each other, Kanda's eyes were wide open from suprise.

„Moyashi...?" He could feel the younger boy shiver as he fan out his fingers on Allen's shoulders.

„Don't... to-touch me... Ahh.." Allen gasped and closed his eyes. He started to shake and breath heavily, his cheeks flushed. Kanda couldn't help but get aroused. _Oh shit_.

„What the fuck? What's going on with you?"

„I don't... hnn... know...please, Kanda... AHH!" Allen moaned loudly and fell backwards on the bed. Kanda made a step back, his restraint slowly decomposing.

„Not good, not good, not good..."

„Kaandaa..."

„Fuck."

* * *

><p>OO omigosh. I myself am getting embarresed for writing this. Craaaaap...

Nhah either way ^.^ hope you like it ;P something to keep your minds busy while waiting for the next chapter :3 kufufufufuuu... can't wait! xD

**Kanda and Allen** : ... What the fuck? **o.o**  
><strong>Me<strong> : Whaaaat, you don't like it? Buut I tried soooo haaard... *pouts*  
><strong>Kanda<strong> : You are sick. *looks at me with disgust*  
><strong>Me<strong> : Well thank you, Yuu-chan *grin*  
><strong>Kanda<strong> : That wasn't a compliment.  
><strong>Me<strong> : I know that, smartass.  
><strong>Kanda<strong> : What did you say?  
><strong>Allen<strong> : Kanda, stop it. *pulls Kanda's arm* I need to talk to you.  
><strong>Kanda<strong> : Can't it wait? *glares at me* I want to beat this bitch.  
><strong>Me<strong> : Oh you did not just call me a bitch, Yuu Kanda, you did not!  
><strong>Kanda<strong> : Quess what. *smirks* I did.  
><strong>Allen<strong> : Kanda! Stop. Now! * grabs Kanda's arm and drags him to an empty room near by*  
><strong>Kanda<strong> : Wha-! Wait! What are you doing?  
><strong>Allen<strong> : Like I said, I need to talk to you. *blushes*  
><strong>Me<strong> : *jumping up and down* You are going to do it, right? Come on, give me some juicy details!  
>*<span>door closes with a bang, leaving me outside<span>*  
><strong>Me<strong> : I will remember this! Jesus. As always, so selfish those two... Seems like I'll really have to place some hiden cameras inside...


	6. CHAPTER 6 : 19th of December part 3

CHAPTER 6 : 19th of December – part 3

„Kandaa...please..." Allen had troubles breathing and he felt hot like he was on fire. A strange feeling inside him was spreading throughout his body, demanding... something, Allen didn't know what. He could feel that it had something to do with Kanda. But even though he called that bastard for three times already, the samurai was just standing there next to the closed door with his eyes wide open and an angry mark twitching on his forhead. Allen growled. He needed Kanda to do something about that annoying feeling. He turned so that he was lying on his side, facing the wall and tried to suppress the tears that were threatening to come out. That idiot, making him cry at a time like this! Allen snuffled.

„Moyashi?" A hand grabbed his shoulder and rolled him on his back. Kanda looked at him with a frustrated face making Allen shiver. He waved with his hand.

„Go away, Kanda... hnn... just leave me alone..." He barely said having troubles breathing normaly. Oh God, don't tell me... It's THAT right?

„Did you eat something when you were there?" Allen closed his eyes and nodded. It seems that Kanda isn't that stupid after all, he thought.

„Aphrodisiac, huh? How stupid can you be?" Allen's eyes opened wide.

„What?" Kanda frowned at him and grabbed his wrists which made the boy moan loudly.

„You must've known that something isn't right and you still ate the food? Che, Baka Moyashi."

„It's... Al-gh-Allen, BaKanda! Let me go!" He tried to free his hands but Kanda's grip only became stronger.

„I'll not let you go. Do you realize just how much trouble I had to go trough to save you from being raped, you baka? Now," Kanda leaned closer so that their faces were just a breath away from each other. „I want something in return." Allen was afraid to ask. But he still did.

„Like what?" For some time Kanda didn't answer, only looked at him with a glint in his eyes.

„Your body will do just fine." And then he kissed him.

„Mmpf!" Allen was suprised by the sudden attack and opened his mouth to object but it only helped Kanda to slid his tounge into younger's mouth, tasting him and taking his breath away. Allen's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned. It felt _so_ _good_. He could feel the body that was radiating from Kanda's body, his fast breathing, his hands that moved from his wrists to his head, holding it firmly while Kanda continued his attack. Allen moaned again and buried his fingers into Kanda's soft black hair, releasing it from the ponytail. His mind shattered as Kanda bit his lower lip and tug it. Allen pushed him away and sat up. Kanda couldn't help not to growl.

„What now?"

„Your coat." The black haired man blinked in suprise.

„What?" Allen started to unbutton the Exorcist coat Kanda was wearing.

„Your coat is in the way. Take it off." Kanda will never admit this but Allen's horny voice made his pants feel unpleasantly tight. He shook off the coat and kissed Allen once again, slipping his hand under the younger man shirt. Kanda felt Allen tugging the black T-shirt he was wearing and stopped the kiss. He heard a siletn whiper when he did that. He smirked.

„Kandaa..." Allen moaned and tugged the T-shirt one more time, looking at the other man questionably. Kanda leaned closer.

„You first." He traced his finger from Allen's stomach all the way to the neck and licked his collarbone. Allen bit his lip to suppress the loud moan and tried to unbutton his shirt. But after a few minutes he looked up at Kanda, tears shining in the corners of his eyes.

„I caaaaan't..."

„Che. You're not even capable of doing that?" Just how much drug was in that food he ate, Kanda thought to himself and opened the shirt with one move, buttons flying. His breathing stopped at the sight he received.

„Ka-Kanda?" Allen noticed a change in Kanda's behaviour but he couldn't be sure. His sight was blurred because of the drug and he could only focus on breathing and sensing Kanda's body next to him. Kanda, on the other hand, had troubles restraining himself. Allen's white skin was almost too much for him. He wasn't far away from striping the younger boy and attacking him without any preparation. He took a deep breath in and put his nad on the bulge that was pushing against Allen's pants. Allen almost screamed and bit his hand trying to suppress the sound.

„You came?" Allen opened one eye and looked at Kanda, who had a satisfied smirk on his face. The samurai pulled down the zipper of Allen's pants, still looking and him, his smirk widening with every second.

„This should be fun~..."

* * *

><p>Sorry, sorry, I now it's been a long time since the last chapter (haaaaa T.T I guess losing both of your best friends is somewhat hard)<br>*bows* please forgive me!  
>To be honest I had a lot of troubles writing this chapter (who would now that this kind of scene would be the hardest to write -.o)<br>But I tried my best so hopefully you will like it ^.^

I can tell you that at first Kanda didn't like me writing about them -.- only after I mentioned the aphrodisiac thing he seemed to change his mind (ct-ct-ct Kandaa xD)

Aaaand now a question for readers! I was thinking about making it longer than planned. If I go with the short version in would be just a two or three chapters more. What do you think? Longer on shorter?

P.s. Thank for reviews! Please write more! x3


	7. CHAPTER 7 : 19th of December part 4

CHAPTER 7 : 19th of December – part 4

„Kanda! What do you think you're... hnn...doing?"

„What does it look like? I'm taking off your clothes," Kanda said and pulled Allen's shirt off. Cold air touched Allen's skin and he shuddered.

„W-why?" Damn those bastards, Allen thought and tried to concentrate his eyes on Kanda. Because of the drug he was completely defensless, not being able to move his body since every movement caused him to moan.

„Fuck, Moyashi, can you be even more stupid?"

„I'm not stupid...aahh... and the name... mh... is Allen, BaKanda!" the younger male hissed and yelped the next second as Kanda yanked his hair.

„What did you say?" Allen glared at him despite feeling so good as Kanda came closer so their bodies were only few inches away.

„You heard me. Let go of my hair!" Oh God, oh God, oh God. Not good. Allen stared at Kanda's lips as they moved, probably cursing and telling him what and idiot he is.

„Oi! Are you even listening to me-mmph..." Kanda's voice got lost as Allen lifted his head and kissed him, expressing his desires through the action. No need to say it twice, Kanda let the younger male slip his tongue into his mouth as he did before. Allen moaned when Kanda bit his lower lip and pulled it, lifting his hips to help Kanda get rid of the pants that were unpleasantly tight. Their breathing became faster and they had to part to catch some air and Kanda lower his head and placed light kisses on Allen's neck, then reached even lower and bit his colarbone.

„Aahh..." Dark marks appeared on Allen's white skin and Kanda had to stay still for a moments, to compose himself. Moyashi was so freaking hot right now that it was seriously dangerous. Allen whined.

„Kandaa?" He reached with his hands, grabbed Kanda's shoulders and pulled him up into another breath taking kiss. Very dangerous, Kanda thought and made a way with his hand, down to Allen's stomach and slipped under the soiled fabric.

„Kanda!" Allen gasped and let out a loud moan as Kanda touched his hardening member, teasing him. The samurai smirked and bit Allen's neck this time. Allen dig his finger into Kanda's silky dark hair, trying to get himself together. It felt _so good_. The touches, the kisses, Kanda's hand on his...his... Oh God. Allen moan even louder, if it was even possible.

„Suck." White haired boy blinked. Kanda was holding his hand infront of Allen's face, offering it for... what?

„Huh?"

„Do you want to walk like an old man tomorrow?" Allen wasn't sure why that was needed but he wanted to touch Kanda so badly even if it wasn't in the same way as Kanda touched him so he was satisfied with that for now. And he did what he was told to do, aplying as much saliva as he could, with his eyes closed, pretending that the fingers in his mouth were something else... This is bad bad bad bad. Kanda continued with his attack on Allen's lower half, pumping it and making Allen feel, oh so good...

„AHHN-NGHH!" Allen shivered violently, throwing his head back and arching as he came again, decorating Kanda's hand with cum. Kanda had enough. He pulled out his fingers and reached down. Allen was panting heavily, his eyes half open. Never in his life he though something like this could feel so freaking damn good, while his masters behaviour made him feel nothing but disgust. Is it because it's Kanda...? Suddenly he felt a finger touching him. Where it shouldn't be.

„Wait! Wha – oh God! – hnn – are you doing?" Kanda frowned his face.

„You are asking the same question over and over again. Stop it already, Baka Moyashi."

„My name is All- hnnn!"Allen's eyes fluttered shut as Kanda pushed first one and soon after that second finger in, beginning with scissoring motions. He squirmed under the asian man, seeing stars behind his closed eyes, moaning and gasping, calling out Kanda first name even though he was going to get killed for that later. He just didn't care. And when those fingers gave him the pleasure of small thursts, he though, to hell with all of that, I can just die right after this. And because of that he felt like something was missing when fingers suddenly disappeared. He didn't have time to whine and whimper about that as Kanda was lying on him, their bodies so close to each other that it almost hurt, skin to skin, it felt unbelivable, it made Allen's mind explode into fire that spread throughout his body. He needed something. No, not something. He needed Kanda.

„Kandaa... please...," he whined and looked at the other man above him.

„Fuck." It really was too much for Kanda, seeing Moyashi begging to be fucked like that, with those big half opened eyes and white skin in colour of whipped cream. And even though he didn't like sweets, he was on the verge of eating Moyashi. He slammed into younger boy, making Allen scream, because of pain or pleasure, Kanda wasn't sure. He stopped, sweat dripping from his forehead.

„You okay?" Allen was breathing heavily and slowly opened his eyes as he has closed them before. He looked at Kanda with disapproval.

„Why did you stop?"

„What?" Allen bucked his hips, making them both moan.

„Why-did-you-stop?" Kanda could only look at him with suprise. Finally, he leaned closer to Allen's face.

„You asked for it." He started moving again, at first slowly but after that he moved faster and faster, making Allen do all sorts of sexy voices, which was, for Kanda that is, very arousing.

„AHHH!" Allen screamed even louder this time as THAT spot was hit. He could hear Kanda smirk as he was not able to open his eyes. The fireworks behind his closed eyelids were just to incredible. And Kanda hit that spot again...and again..and again...

„Kanda... I'm gonna... NNGHH!"

„Che." They both came almost at the same time, panting heavily, Allen whispering Kanda's name at the end, his eyes slowly closing and his mind drifting into sleep. Kanda growled and pulled out, falling beside the already dead asleep Moyashi and huged him before he finally decided to close his eyes.

„Kandaa..."

„What now?" Kanda opened his eyes only to see Allen murmuring in his sleep. He sighed and closed his eyes again.

„I like youu..." His eyes opened once again. Aw, hell no.

* * *

><p>I'M SO SORRY! *gets down on her knees and bows* Please forgive me!<br>I really did take my time with this chapter (and even though that was a week and a half it could still be better .)

But just to say it wasn't all my fault... Okay, okay, it was my own goddamn fault for placing that hidden cameras in Kanda's room. I was just sitting in my room, watcing the screens, waiting for something to happen and !BAM! Kanda and Allen walked in and I was like : OMIGOD something is gonna happen! So I looked carefully not to miss anything and hit the record button (cause, you know just in case I'll need it - and I am NOT a pervert! ...okay maybe a little...anywaaay) But Kanda (for cryingoutloud what is he some god or something?) somehow !noticed! the cameras and looked right into one so it felt like he was looking at me. And I was like:

"OH SHIT..."

*sniff sniff*

Next time I do something like this, I'll place cameras in Allen's room and hid them well! Not failing like that again!

Sooo, now you know my sad (and painful - seriously that Kanda...) experience while trying to get some writing material. Haaa, those guys just don't understand...  
>Anyway, hope you like it even though it could be better. Please review!<p> 


	8. CHAPTER 8 : 20th of December

CHAPTER 8 : 20th of December

He just finished his training and decided to go and eat something. That was what he has told Lavi but it was just an excuse to get out of the training room, away from Kanda who was looking at him with those piercing dark blue eyes. It was so annoying! Allen never felt so annoyed in his life before, not even when master left him in some town for two weeks working as a waiter while he was at a town nearby drinking and smoking and enjoying the company of the women. But he was also confused. When he woke up this morning, his hips aching, Kanda was already gone. The only one there was Toma who told him that Kanda left with the morning train, taking Innocence with him. Allen felt terrible. And lonely. And used, in a way. It was his fault (kind of) for letting himself getting kidnapped like that and getting druged (He was hungry! He can't fight when he's hungry!), but it was Kanda's own decision to do T-H-A-T. He just kind of went with the flow. Right? Right, that's what happened. It was only in his dreams that he was enough brave to say the truth. That he lovse Kanda.

„Please, God, spare me," je whispered. Love problem was really the last thing he needed. Why on Earth did he have to go and fall in love with Kanda, that annoying, egoistic, bad tempered Kanda? The hell if he knows!

* * *

><p>Well, Kanda wasn't happy about that either. Hearing that something-like-a love confession made him... What? Nervous? Scared? No, no, Kanda was never scared, that's for sure. But is made him feel weird. Leaving first thing in the morning probably wasn't the best idea but he just couldn't take the tension that started building up inside him right after Moyashi said that. Kanda was absolutely sure Allen would attack him straight away when they met again but for some unknown reason the white haired boy didn't do that. He didn't even say hi! Wait, why was he so angry about that one?<p>

„Che." He couldn't practice with his mind so confused about... everything.

„Kanda-kuuun!" Shit. Lenalee. She ran up to him and smiled.

„How did the mission go?" There was something in her smile that Kanda just couldn't get. Anticipation, perhaps? Did she knew something?

„As always ," he grumbeled back and sheated Mugen, leaving Lavi lying on the floor, whining. Lenalee smoothly overlooked that and followed Kanda out of the training room.

„Anything special happened?"  
>„Why do you want to know?" She DEFINITELY knows something. She waved with her hand.<br>„Oh, no special reason. It's just that Allen-kun looked rather, how to say it, anxious? I get a feeling that he is avoiding you."

„Che. So what if he is?"

„Kanda-kuun, come on, don't be like that. Aren't you two friends?" Kanda felt that that wasn't the only thing Lenalee was asking about.

„The fuck if we are."

„Kanda! Stop swearing and go apologize to Allen." Kanda stopped and looked at Lenalee, shocked and angry. This woman...

„Why?"

„Well, it's only obvious that you did something wrong, something that hurt Allen-kun and it's not nice to hurt others. He is your friend and he cares about you, Kanda. You should at least try to be nice to him."

„I didn't ask him to act like that. And besides, I don't need friends."

„Kanda!" Lenalee yelled at his back as he stepped forward. „KANDA!" No response and she just watched Kanda's back as he disappeared. She sighed.

„Seriously, you two are worse thatn any other person I know. Even me when on my period. Haaa..." It was tiring. From the moment she met Allen this morning, she just knew something big happened that made the young Exorcist look like a small, hurt puppy. She felt sorry for him and was angry at Kanda, but later she calmed down and decided to first try to find out what happened. Easier said than done, since neither of them wanted to talk about it. She sighed once more and went to find Allen.

„Well, I have to do something. And if you two don't want to talk to me about it, then you'll have to talk among yourselves."

* * *

><p>„It's all you fault, Tim!" The little golem hit Allen with his tail. The boy whipered.<p>

„But it's true! If you hadn't... oh, who cares. I don't want to fight, Tim, but if Lenalee gets angry at me for being late, I blame you. Got it?" Timcanpy wanted to pout but it's hard to do that when you have no face. Allen just hoped that this will end well. The day started really, really bad, the training had no effect at all because he couldn't concentrate, in the evening all he did was avoiding Kanda and just before dinner Lenalee came to him and asked him if he could meet her in the library after the meal. She was up to something, Allen could feel it and he was worried WHAT was that. The library was empty, as expected. It was already so late that nobody would come here. Everybody was mostly asleep at this time. Allen sat on a sofa in some corner and yawned. He also wanted to go to sleep. It was an exausting day and his hips were still aching from... from... that. He blushed. It was... enjoyable, he won't deny that but only after the pain faded away. But one thing bothered him, just one simple thing. Why? Why did Kanda do that? He could easily just left him in the room to deal with himself it but insted he did... that. And he seemed to like it too, Allen remembered the grin on Kanda's face. This much thinking this late at night made him sleepy and his eyes started to close. Where is Lenalee? He yawned and lied down on the sofe. He can take a short nap right? Lenalee will wake him up when she gets here. But what Allen didn't notice was the door of the library opening and a person entered right when he fell sound asleep. Kanda couldn't believe it.

„That little bitch," he mumbeled and just stood there, frozen. She definitely planned this, he thought while looking at Allen's sleeping face. „Something we need to talk about my ass." He was a little angry for being deceived but at the same time he was somewhat gratefull. Now he has a chance of fixing this goddamn thing. And hopefully this time, he won't run away.

* * *

><p>Ooooooookaaaaaaay... Me back xD. I know, I know, I sure did take my sweet fucking time with this chapter and I'm REALY SORRY. What can I do, I'm lazy.<br>Really, I have no excuse for this.  
>Aaaaaaaand this chapter is pure crap. As far as I think.<br>I'll try to do better next time which will come sooner than this one. Hopefully.  
>So... Until next time, people.<br>See ya!


	9. CHAPTER 9 : 20th of December part 2

CHAPTER 9 : 20th of December

It was warm. And soft. And it felt so good just laying there, sleeping... Wait, what? Allen opened his eyes slowly only to find himself in complete darkness. Well, not complete really, there was a small lamp giving light at one desk a few meters away but the light was so weak that he could see only a small circle around it. He sat time was it already? And where is Lenalee? Did she even come here? Allen was confused, very confused. Lenalee wasn't a type of person to just leave you waiting for her. Unless...

„Finally awake?" Allen let out a loud shriek which made Kanda cover his ears. „For crying out loud, stop screaming, Moyashi! I'm not a ghost!"

„And I'm not a Moyashi, BaKanda! You scared me to death!," Allen almost yelled back but remembered right on time that they were in a library. Kanda frowned.

„You almost made me deaf with that scream."

„Well, excuuuuse me for getting scared. How the bloody hell could I know you were right next to me?"

„You were sleeping on my shoulder." Allen opened his mouth. And closed it. His eyes became big and a blush formed on his cheeks.

„I... I slept... on YOUR shoulder?" Kanda nodded.

„Oh, my God." Allen fell down on the sofa, burying his face in his hands. After a few moments of silence he muttered:

„Sorry... I didn't mean to do that. I was just to sleepy..." His head jumped up. „Hold on a second! I clearly remember falling asleep but at that time you weren't even here!" He poked Kanda's shoulder. „Explain!"

„No fucking way!" Kanda was in no mood to explain that he couldn't resist the urge to touch Allen in his sleep. What Allen somehow (thank you, God!) didn't notice was that Kanda had his arm around Allen just before he woke up (of course he quickly removed it). Now Kanda's determination to clear all this mess has almost vanished. And, no, he's not a coward!

„Kanda? Kanda!"

„Hnh? What?"

„Are you okay? You're spacing out." Allen was staring at him with worried look on his face. He lifted his hand and touched Kanda's forhead.

„Do you have a fever or something? You're face is kinda red." Kanda wanted to swear and curse until he would lose his voice but Moyashi's hand on his forhead felt so good that it was dangerous.

„Don't do that." Allen looked suprised.

„Do what."

„Your. Hand. Don't. Do. That ," Kanda hissed but did nothing. It felt so good...

„Wha-! I was just checking if you have a fever! What is wrong with that?!"

„Everything." Allen had enough. It was just too much. He had to admit it, at least to himself : that he loves Kanda like a crazy man. And Kanda's cold attitude towards him made him only more miserable. Wasn't it enough that he was suffering every single day, whenever he looked at the dark haired man, whenever he heard his voice, whenever he felt his body near?He jumped up and almost shouted, trying to hold his tears:

„Well, excuse me for actually being worried for your health! You can't really expect me to act like THAT yesterday didn't happen at all! For you it maybe wasn't anything important but to me it meant a world! Can you imagine that? Can you?! Do you think I want to feel like that? Like my chest is going to burst open whenever I see or hear you because my heart is beating like crazy?And that I actually WANT to see you every bloody second, every single day, litterary all the time? I dream about you, for crying out loud! I can't you out of my freaking head and that drives me crazy! And you!" He pointed with his finger at him.

„You're not helping! You deliberately drag me into a fight with all that Moyashi shit and then I'm so angry that I can't even sleep for most of the night! I affects my missions, it affects my relationships with everybody, it affects my whole life! Couldn't you just leave me alone for some time, just for a week or something so that..."

„No fucking way!" Kanda stood up.

„I will not do that." Allen was desperate and on the verge of letting the tears overflow him.

„Why can't you?" he whispered. „What do you get from this?"

„You." Allen blinked in suprise.

„What?" Kanda knew. Now or never. He stepped closer to the younger male and grabbed his shoulders so that he couldn't run away.

„Now listen and listen good. I'm only going to say this once and you better remember it." Allen was so suprised that he couldn't even move a muscle. What is happening...?

„Do you think that that thing yesterday had no affection on me? Or better, do you think I would do that if I hadn't had a good reason? I never do something without a reason and you can bet your left arm that I had a fucking good reason yesterday." Kanda leaned closer and pressed his forhead to Allen's.

„I know that I can act like an asshole sometimes but that's who I am. I'm not going to change. For no one. That's a fact and you better accept it."

„A-accept it?" Allen stuttered. What was Kanda saying? That this love isn't onesided. But then that would mean...

„What are you trying to say?" Kanda rolled his eyes.

„You can be such an idiot sometimes, Allen."

„Wha-!"

„Shut up. You know it's true." Allen frowned.

„You didn't have to say it like that." Kanda smiled.

„Idiot."

„Kanda, are you... smiling?"

„No, I'm not." Allen laughed and looked him in the eyes. Kanda's heart skipped a beat.

„Yes, you are. You definitely are."

„Shut up." Kanda gently kissed him and hugged him tight. Allen couldn't believe it. Tears of happiness started rolling down his cheeks and he returned the hug. Even though Kanda didn't say those three words, Allen had his prove that Kanda loves him. He smiled into the kiss.

It was the first time he heard Kanda say his name.

END

* * *

><p>Hi, everybody! Khm, yeah... I know... God, this chapter is pure crap, don't know why I'm even posting it.<br>Please, forgive me! I (again) took so much time to write this chapter and all you get is this!  
>I almost want to cry (but I won't xP)<p>

Okay, so... I would like to thank ya all for sticking with this story this entire time.  
>I'm really grateful and I thank God every day that there are people put there that willingly (did I spell this right? o.O) read the crap I'm writing.<br>I hope you enjoyed Hesitating Means Death and that you will keep reading my stories which (I hope) will appear here soon.  
>I'm already writing a oneshot AllenxKanda and I will try my best to finish it soon!<br>So please don't give up on me! (I begging you! xD)  
>Again, thank ya all.<p>

Aaaand with this we end the exciting (nooot!) story Hesitating Means Death by KuroShini13.  
>See you all soon!<br>Bye bye!


End file.
